Fireworks
by wincestonmymind
Summary: Charles & Erik go to the local park to view a fireworks display in honor of the Fourth of July.


"Come _ON_, Erik! Please!"

All the mutants-in-training were lined up in front of Erik and Charles on their knees with their hands clasped together in a praying motion. Their eyes all had this certain shimmer in them that made their argument even stronger. "Charles, you HAVE to let us go! It would really make our day." Raven had her puppy dog face nailed perfected and Charles couldn't help but cave to the suggestion.

"Well, it _is_ the fourth of July. I can't imagine that it could do them any harm. Right, Erik?" Charles cocked his head toward his partner and gave him a soft smile. '_Let them go, for heaven's sake!'_Charles thought into Erik's mind, to which Erik frowned.

"I suppose so," mumbled Erik, his frown still plastered to his face. All the students' faces lit up with glee and many a high five were exchanged.

"Oh, don't look so pained, dear," said Charles with a wink in his eye. "We can have a little fun ourselves, too."

Hank did a search for the closest park that planned on having celebrations for the fourth of July. "Hey!" he called. "I found one! They're even having a fireworks display at 9:30. That's in an hour!" all the young mutants cheered and even Erik couldn't help but smile.

"Well then we have to hurry up if we want to get a good spot to view the fireworks! Come along, everyone!" Charles motioned everyone to go outside to their cars to get on their way to visit the festivities. Charles took half the kids in one car, and Erik took the rest in his. Erik was never one for large crowds or celebrations in general, but he sucked it up to support his partner.

When the group finally arrived to the park, the sky was already pitched black, meaning the fireworks could start any moment. All the students wanted to sit as close as the park allowed, so Charles let them. The park had maybe only 100 or so people spectating, and since it was so dark, he wasn't worried about civilians noticing Raven or Hank (both of which were wearing hoodies anyways since the air was already cooling down a bit). Charles and Erik decided to sit themselves on a park bench that was situated a little ways behind the crowd, which offered a calmer environment. Even though they were a little further back than everyone, they still had a beautifully clear view of the sky where the fireworks were planned to be set off. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and Charles could have easily pointed out all the star's constellations if he wished. This July's evening was a little colder than the previous year's, so Charles' breath was visible when he sighed with satisfaction as he rested his head upon Erik's shoulder. Charles was only wearing a thin blazer and Erik could tell that he was shivering. Erik loosened his scarf and wrapped it around Charles' neck instead, since he cared more about his health than his own. Charles smiled and lifted his chin until his lips met Erik's with a warm, sweet kiss. Erik couldn't help but blush. No matter how many times they kissed, it still felt like a whole new sensation to him.

A multi-coloured flash of light erupted in the sky. The fireworks finally started. Charles and Erik shifted even closer together on the bench until Charles was practically on his lap. Holding hands, they watched the light display in a comfortable silence. Erik kissed Charles softly on the neck between every few bursts of colour while Charles would tenderly brush his free hand through Erik's hair.

"You know, this is my first real Fourth of July," said Erik between the thunderous booms of the fireworks.

"Is it really? Well then I suppose it's up to me to make it fantastic," whispered Charles, smiling as he twirled a piece of Erik's hair between his fingers.

For the next 15 minutes that the Fireworks lasted, Charles and Erik spent it attached at the lips, laughing and holding hands. After the memory of Erik and his mother celebrating Chanukah together, the new memory of him and Charles spending the gorgeous night of July the Fourth together under the fireworks and the stars instantly became his favorite.


End file.
